Zranění
by Trinni03
Summary: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling not mine. Při znovu dočítání pátého díl HP, kdy členové Fénixova řádu bojují na Ministerstvu a Tonksová se skutálí ze schodů přišel zkrátka tenhle nápad. Remus/Tonks


„Promiňte" oslovil čarodějku sedící za pečlivě vyčištěným pultem.  
„Ano?" zvedla k němu zrak a hnědé vlasy ji spadly přes ramena.  
„Albus Brumbál sem nechal dopravit jistou Nymphadoru Tonksovou, můžete mi říct, kde bych ji našel."  
Čarodějka přimhouřila oči „A vy jste?"  
„Jsem její přítel" vyhrkl Remus a sledoval, jak si ho pozorně prohlíží „tedy přítel ve smyslu kamarád" dodal.  
„Jistě" odvětila „pokoj 320 tamhle těmi dveřmi."  
„Děkuji" kývl mírně hlavou a rychlým krokem zamířil určeným směrem.

Objevilo se před ním schodiště. Chvatně začal stoupat vzhůru a na každém odpočívadle zkontroloval tabulku s čísli pokojů. Třetí poschodí hlásilo jako poslední pokoj 315, takže ještě jedno. Opět se rozběhl do dalších schodů. Bral je po dvou a cítil, jak nervozita stoupá. Nikdo mu nebyl schopen říct, co přesně s Tonksovou je. Stejně tak si dělal starosti o Moodyho i Pastorka, ale strach o mladou ženu převládal. Doběhl na další odpočívadlo. Konečně. Pokoj 320 musí být tady. Popadl dvoukřídlé dveře a otevřel je. Rozhlédl se po dlouhé chodbě lemované několika dveřmi.

Nečekal. Rozešel se a hledal číslo 320. 319 už musí být blízko. Další pokoj. Ano 320. Natáhl ruku ke klice právě ve chvíli, kdy se dveře otevřely a z pokoje vyšel muž v zeleném plášti. „Ano?" podíval se na Remuse pozorně.  
„Dobré ráno. Totiž dole mi řekli, že v tomhle pokoji leží Nympharoda Tonksová."  
„To vám řekli správně."  
„Promiňte jsem Remus Lupin a rád bych ji viděl."  
„Měla by být v klidu. Navíc ještě není při vědomí."  
„Ale je v pořádku?"  
„Bude v pořádku, ano."  
Remus cítil, jak se mu ulevilo. „Nebude mít nějaké trvalé následky?"  
„Ne. Jsem si jistý, že se plně zotaví."  
„Mohl bych alespoň na chvíli?"  
Lékouzelník se na něj pozorně zadíval.  
„Prosím. Záleží mi na ní a chtěl bych ji alespoň vidět."  
„Dobrá" svolil, ustoupil a nechal ho vejít do pokoje.  
„Děkuju" pousmál se Remus.

V pokoji bylo šest postelí, ale obsazené byly jen dvě. Na jedné ležel nějaký starý muž a zvědavě si Remuse prohlížel. Druhou postel přiřadili Tonksové. Ležela pečlivě přikrytá a zdálo se, že spí. Remus rychlými kroky přešel pokoj a přistoupil k ní. Byla bledá. Až děsivě bledá. Polkl. Léčitel přece říkal, že bude v pořádku, uklidňoval se v duchu. Vytáhl hůlku a vykouzlil si židli. Přisunul si ji blíž a následně se posadil. Nespouštěl oči z jejího obličeje zatímco natáhl pravou ruku a chytl tu její. Kůži měla studenou jako led. Schoval její drobnou ruku do svých dlaní.

Ztratil pojem o čase. Nevěděl, jak dlouho u ní seděl a doufal, že ho každou chvíli nevyženou. Hladil ji palcem po hřbetu ruky a přemáhal únavu. Byl unavený, ale nechtěl odejít a odpočinout si. Víčka se mu však zavírala. Na chvíli se tomu poddal. Probudil ho lehký dotek ve vlasech. Trhl sebou a uvědomil si, že jeho hlava spočívá na měkké matraci a že ho bolí záda. Napřímil se a zmateně se rozhlédl kolem.  
„Ahoj" ozval se slabý hlas.  
Sklonil pohled k posteli. Tonksová se probrala. Stále byla bledá a upírala na něj unavené oči. Čím víc přicházel k sobě tím víc si uvědomoval další věci. Především to, že ji stále drží za ruku. Nechtěl, aby to vypadalo hrubě proto se pokusil svou ruku nenápadně stáhnout místo, aby se jí vytrhl. Tonksová ho však jen pevněji stiskla čímž mu dala jasně najevo, aby svého počínání nechal.  
Pousmál se „Jak... jak se cítíš?"  
„Jsem unavená a připadá mi jako by mi někdo přes hrudník přejel nožem."  
Pokýval hlavou „Lékouzelník říkal, že budeš v pořádku."  
„Co se vlastně stalo? Vzpomínám si na Bellatrix..."  
„Ona tě dostala. Zasáhla tě a ty ses skutálela skoro až na to pódium."  
„Tak proto mě všechno bolí" pokusila se o úsměv „ostatní jsou v pořádku?"

Při její otázce na Remuse dopadla drtivá pravda, kterou dokázal potlačit jen díky starosti o ni. Nejsou v pořádku. Rozhodně ne všichni. Jeho nejlepší přítel tam zůstal.  
„Remusi?" Natáhla volnou ruku a odstranila mu pramen šedivějících vlasů z čela.  
Zhluboka se nadechl. Nechtěl být ten, kdo to musí vyslovit nahlas, navíc v jejím stavu. „Pastorek s Moodym to dost schytali, ale budou v pořádku, ovšem..." hlas se mu zadrhl v hrdle.  
Tonksová zavřela oči. Nebyla hloupá. Dokázala si domyslet, co jeho odmlka znamená. „Kdo?"  
„Bellatrix ona... Když málem zabila tebe... Sirius zaujal tvoje místo a... prostě nejspíš na chvíli ztratil koncentraci nebo měla Bellatrix víc štěstí..." zhluboka se nadechl „Sirius je mrtvý."

Oči se ji zalily slzami „To je moje vina."  
„Nesmysl!" zarazil ji tak rázně až mu starý kouzelník věnoval zamračený pohled. „Ty za to nemůžeš, rozumíš?" pokračoval tišeji „prostě... prostě se to stalo."  
Upřela na něj zlomený pohled „Kdybych... Kdybych.."  
„Doro přestaň" skočil ji do řeči, natáhl se a setřel těch několik slz, které se jí koulely po tváři „jediný kdo nese vinu je Lestrangeová. Ty si teď potřebuješ odpočinout. Zase nabral síly." Neodpověděla, jen pokývala hlavou.  
„Pravdou je, že kdyby se tam neobjevil Brumnál byli bychom mrtví všichni. Věděli jsme do čeho jdeme a věděl to i Sirius."  
„Já vím" zašeptala „jenom..."  
„Bude to zase v pořádku. Všechno bude v pořádku."  
Věděl, že říkat něco takového je holý nesmysl. V době, kdy nevěděli jestli budou v pořádku za dvě hodiny. Ale musel to říct, i když to byly jen plané řeči.

„Prospi se" nabádal ji jemně.  
„Budeš tady?"  
„Pokud mě nevyženou, tak ano" přitakal s mírným úsměvem „a kdybych musel odejít vrátím se, jak jen to půjde."  
Věnovala mu zvláštní pohled „Proč..."  
„Potom" přerušil ji „promluvíme si později."  
Smířená s tím, že ji zase odbyl, odvrátila hlavu.  
„Doro" zašeptal „neodháním tě. Jen chci aby sis odpočinula. Abychom to probrali až budeš při síle."  
„V překladu, abych snesla to co mi chceš říct" ušklíbla se.  
„Takhle to není."  
„Ne a jak teda?" otočila se zpátky k němu a oči ji zlostně zaplály.  
„Právě jsem ti řekl, že Sirius zemřel. Ty sama jsi unikla smrti jen o vlásek. Prostě chci, abys měla čistou hlavu."  
Tentokrát se ona pokusila vytrhnout svou ruku z jeho sevření. Remus ji nebránil. Povolil stisk a když ho pustila připadal si jako by mu někdo ze srdce vyrval další kus.  
„Proč nemůžeš pochopit, že tě mám ráda?" zašeptala přes veškerou jeho snahu se tomuto tématu vyhnout.  
„Ale já to chápu a chápu to moc dobře. Jen.."  
„Proč jsi vlastně tady, když ti na mě nezáleží. Proč se obtěžuješ a ztrácíš tady čas. Určitě máš spoustu věcí na kterých ti opravdu záleží."  
„Jsi nespravedlivá."  
„Fajn!"  
„Tonksová copak to nechápeš? Záleží mi na tobě. Když jsem tě viděl padat z těch schodů, všechno se ve mně sevřelo. Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvá. Stálo mě spoustu sil, abych dokázal dál bojovat a neběžel k tobě. Mám tě rád, moc rád, ale doufal jsem, že pochopíš proč spolu nemůžeme být."  
„Ty tvoje důvody jsou k smíchu!"  
„To říkáš ty. Z mé strany je to zcela opodstatněný strach o někoho koho... koho miluju."

Vytřeštila na něj oči. Momentálně byly tak velké jako galeony.  
„Slyšela jsi dobře" zamumlal „a teď se mě prosím snaž pochopit. Tak moc bych si přál, aby to bylo možné. Před tebou jsem ještě nikdy nebyl zamilovaný. Nikdy jsem k nikomu necítil totéž, co cítím k tobě. Ty jsi mi vtrhla do života a já najednou nevím, co dělat. Chci být s tebou a zároveň vím, že nesmím."  
„Měl bys s tou sebelítostí přestat."  
„Sebelítost? Snažím se tě chránit."  
„Tak to dík, ale vypadám snad, že je mi pět? Už nějakou dobu se o sebe dokážu postarat sama."  
„O tohle tady vůbec nejde."  
„Víš, že ses do toho dost zamotal" ušklíbla se.  
„Nechci se hádat."  
„Kdo se hádá?"  
Remus se najednou postavil „Říkali, že máš být v klidu. Já... zase přijdu."  
„Už zase utíkáš" vytkla mu.  
„Neutíkám. Jen... musíš si odpočinout."  
„Jasně" trhla hlavou „tak jen jdi. Na co čekáš?"  
Uvědomovala si, že se chová nespravedlivě, ale měla na něj takový vztek. Už zase utíká místo, aby konečně připustil sám sobě, že ona ho miluje. Miluje ho se všemi chybami a vůbec ji nezáleží, co je vlastně zač.

Remus se smutně rozhlédl kolem. Nechtěl odcházet. Nechtěl odejít od ní, ale nemohl jinak. Musel pryč. Bylo to správné, i když si připadal, jako ten největší mizera.  
„Zatím se měj."  
Ani se na něj nepodívala. Otočil se a s největším sebezapřením zamířil ke dveřím. Všechno v něm křičelo. Sirius byl mrtvý. Všichni pochopili, že se Voldemort vrátil a on právě ublížil člověku na kterém mu ze všech záleželo nejvíc.


End file.
